Deadly Wish
by Evil-Rubber Duck
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true? [Now rated M.]
1. To Be Accepted

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Author Note: There is Yaoi. The couples:  
  
Yami/Yuugi Jou/Seto Ryou/Malik  
  
(Non-Yaoi couples: Anzu/Honda)  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great.  
  
'.' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true?  
  
Yuugi had wished for one thing, to be a little popular, and have many friends. The football jocks and the preps at school were so popular. Yuugi hated it. Yuugi longed for the popularity that the preps and jocks brought.  
  
Yuugi was one of those, innocent boys that do nothing wrong in school. He had some old friends but it seems like a century since they talked. When he spoke though, no one would listen, sometimes look down at him, but never listen. High School was horrible. Loneliness was always known in his life. Since his Grandfather had died, he got no phone calls, no invitations to the arcade, and worse of all, no one listened. His voice would be drowned out by Ryou's laughter, Anzu's giggles, or Honda's rambling. No one talked about Battle City, Duel Monsters, or even about all their travels they had together.  
  
Anzu and Honda were together so much, that they had become a couple and left Yuugi out in the dust. Otogi had his own life. That's all he would say and then walk away. Seto was always too busy for school, and Mokuba wasn't in High School. That ruled out the Kaiba brothers. Jou was really the only one that would still hang with Yuugi. Unless his father was so drunk he couldn't come out. That happened a lot. So Yuugi just had himself.  
  
The millennium puzzle, though. Yuugi had it still around his neck. Yami would never talk though. His old friends had accepted his yami, just not him. He would always tell his mind that. Yuugi knew that it was all just lies. Yuugi wore the puzzle as a reminder of his old life with friends. It was December, a cold, dark month in Yuugi's mind. This was the month his Grandpa had died. He missed him, and the loss of his friends never helped with the pain. He ran the Game Shop still, even though it got barely visitors. No one was really into Duel Monsters anymore, except for Yuugi.  
  
Being a freshman in Domino High School, Yuugi was teased by juniors, and by regular bullies. His life was the worst. That's why he wanted to become popular. He had bruises next to bruises. His face was almost always cut. No one knew the pain of High School that Yuugi felt.  
  
Yuugi yawned quickly. It was another day in Domino. Today he would probably get picked on, or beat up. The cafeteria buzzed with laughter and gossip. Yuugi never paid attention to the gossip, and he never would. He stood last in line, and watched his old friends talk to each other. Ryou would look up from Honda's rambling and watch Yuugi, his chocolate eyes meeting the amethyst. Yuugi would do this every day, and in his mind curse at them all for leaving him with not even a goodbye. It made him feel somewhat better, for that moment of eye locking. The closest Yuugi could probably get towards his friends was a building away. Then they would go to the pizzeria together.  
  
'Together.'  
  
Yuugi was mentally thinking to himself before a kid behind him pushed him with his tray. Yuugi jolted forward. He grumbled and took a milk and salad and walked from the counter and stood to find a seat. All the tables were taken. Jocks, preps, cheerleaders, and the party crowd all had their own tables in the cafeteria. They would move over for one of their own, but not for him. Yuugi quickly looked towards Honda's table. Everyone was listening to Honda rambles, still.  
  
'Hasn't that gotten a little old?'  
  
Feeling his appetite gone, Yuugi set the full tray on the counter. He would sit in the courtyard, and do nothing. Maybe watch his old friends again. Yuugi would just sit on the ground.  
  
Waiting . . .  
  
Longing to be special, popular, and above all . . .  
  
Accepted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1. Complete.  
  
R&R please and thanks. Flame if you wish. Im just beginning to write again. 


	2. The Strange Letter

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Still.  
  
A/N: Well. I was reading my book. And I got to think.  
  
HOW WILL YUUGI WISH FOR POPULARITY?  
  
It's a surprise. :D  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great.  
  
'.' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true? ~~~  
  
Yuugi stared into nothing as he waited for someone to come through the door of the Game Shop. Sighing, Yuugi turned around and ran up the steps to his room. He passed his Grandfather's old room, and stopped. The window inside was open, and a slight breeze made the curtains wave, almost signaling for him to come in the room.  
  
'Strange'.  
  
Yuugi never went into his Grandfather's room, but someone had been in there. Glancing around the room, Yuugi's large eyes blinked and looked at a black note on the bed. Not thinking, he picked it up to read it out loud . . .  
  
"Wandering into darkness is your mind.  
  
If you can, try to find:  
  
Some of salt to purify,  
  
Some candles for light,  
  
And a drop of blood from a person who has blighted your life.  
  
Bring these to me, Little Yuugi. . .  
  
And I shall make you accepted by anyone,  
  
Place these in a circle and chant slowly and clearly. . .  
  
Make me be the One."  
  
Yuugi stared in wonder at the letter. How had they known his name? Why did this seem like fantasy?  
  
'A drop of blood from a person who has blighted your life. . .'  
  
Everyone had done that, already. Yuugi walked out of his Grandfather's room, and hurried towards his room. He placed the letter on his desk. All through his mind he thought of the strange letter. Who was the mysterious person? Yuugi had a darker thought suddenly.  
  
'Why don't you agree to this anonymous letter? You would be accepted by people, like the jocks and cheerleaders are. That's what we've wanted all along. More people would like us, and all your friends would hang out with us, and talk with us again like old times. We would get invitations to go to parties, the movies, and the arcade. Maybe Anzu would go out with us. Isn't that what we wanted also? '  
  
Yuugi shook his head, his tri-colored hair shaking slowly. He wanted to agree with his thought. That was what he wanted all along. Everyone would just look down on him. Even his own Yami had left him. Yuugi touched the puzzle that still hung around his neck and circled his finger around the edges. He and Yami had been friends since. . . Pegasus's Tournament. Yuugi just thought Yami forgot about their friendship. Yuugi still knew he was kidding himself. Yami had liked his friends a lot more than him.  
  
Yuugi walked into the kitchen, and took out the bag of salt. Dragging it next to him, Yuugi took out three vanilla smelling candles and three rose smelling candles. Slowly putting them on the counter, Yuugi grabbed his blue jacket and stuck a small knife into the side pocket. Slipping outside, Yuugi crossed the street and headed towards Anzu's house.  
  
She had broken his heart already, and now seemed to rub it in his face by dating Honda. Yuugi needed revenge. He had spent a week crying over his heart. How he hated to be hurt. Everyone knew that.  
  
Yuugi rang the doorbell of her house and quickly jumped to the side. His hand felt the handle of the knife stashed deep into his pocket. Yuugi could see Anzu's shadow come closer towards the door. . .  
  
And closer. . .  
  
Until the door was open.  
  
He moved quickly, striking with his knife enough to draw blood. Anzu screamed at Yuugi, and held her arm, making blood getting on her other hand. Yuugi glanced and touched her arm with his other hand, getting her blood on his fingertips. Remembering the letter, Yuugi ran back to the Game Shop.  
  
'A drop of blood from a person who has blighted your life. . .'  
  
This is what he needed. All he needed to be accepted. . .  
  
Was blood.  
  
~~~  
  
Hm.  
  
Wonder why, BLOOD.  
  
Strange. R&R please. :D  
  
Flame if you wish, but I'll keep writing this story.  
  
Anyone who watches Yu-Gi-Oh knows Yuugi's crush for Anzu.  
  
This WILL NOT be an Anzu/Yuugi pairing. I told you before, Yami/Yuugi.  
  
I promise. :D 


	3. The Phone Call, and the Truth behind the...

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't think I ever will.  
  
A/N: I update late.  
  
I had a party to go to.  
  
It was boring as hell. XD But oh well.  
  
Mr. Lieu is a made-up character. Okay? Okay. :D  
  
Thank you to -  
  
Faite: Thanks for the review! Thank you for the compliment also. I shall continue this story.  
  
And thanks to  
  
soleil-luna-day: Yes. Run and runny. Fuuunn. A different storyline, ne? Thank you for the compliment also. :D  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great.  
  
'.' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true? ~~~  
  
It was dark. The air in Yuugi's room was heavy and tight. It was hard to breath. Yuugi had never seen anything so dark and tight. He was always the innocent one with his friends. Slashing Anzu's arm changed his whole personality around. Instead of light and innocent, Yuugi wanted-no. NEEDED, to be accepted and be heard from by someone. He couldn't act mean. It wasn't a bad temper he needed. It was some courage, and strong self- esteem.  
  
Salt grains were scattered all over the floor. The bag of salt was now empty. Yuugi had done what the letter wanted, but nothing happened. He had placed the salt in a circle and lit the six candles he had taken out from the cabinet. Then he slowly and clearly chanted what the letter had told him to say.  
  
"Make me be the One."  
  
Was it a joke to make Yuugi look like a bigger loser than he was? Was this all just a dream? It was all fantasy to Yuugi now. Not one person had called him and it had been five minutes after completing the mysterious task the letter wanted him to do.  
  
Sighing, Yuugi fell on his bed. It hadn't worked. Now Anzu was pissed off at him for slashing her arm with the small knife.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the phone started to ring.  
  
Yuugi fell off his bed and landed on the floor of his room. He hadn't heard the phone ring since his Grandpa had died.  
  
'That was random. . .'  
  
Salt grains welcomed his mouth and instantly Yuugi spit them out. Getting on his knees, Yuugi ran down the stairs and picked up the phone and held it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" (A/N: No. Im not using Japanese in the story. Unless you want me to.)  
  
"Mr. Yuugi Motou I suppose?" The voice sounded dark. Yuugi gulped and simply answered the voice's question.  
  
"Yes. This is Yuugi Motou. How may I help you?"  
  
The voice on the other side suddenly laughed. Its laugh had a somewhat metallic sound to it, making Yuugi shiver suddenly.  
  
"Good. Veery, good. I suppose you got my letter. . ."  
  
Yuugi gulped again. This was like talking to death. The voice had no light, and no emotion in it. Maybe. . .it was death. Death had sent him the letter.  
  
The emotionless voice spoke again. "Since I have watched you complete what I asked from you, I will grant you your deepest desire. Tell me your deepest wish Mr. Yuugi Motou, and I shall grant it."  
  
Yuugi stared awestruck at the phone. It had to be a prank. It had to be. Yuugi just didn't know anyone who would have known his phone number. Everyone at school asked their friends for their numbers. Yuugi was a loner. No one listened.  
  
"If you're someone at school, hang up now, j-jerk." Yuugi smiled at himself. He had called someone a jerk. He felt so proud for telling someone off. This voice however, just laughed again. The metallic sound pounded Yuugi's heart.  
  
"Sticks and stones, Mr. Yuugi. Now. What's your wish?"  
  
Yuugi's smile quickly fell. Should he risk telling out his wish? Yes. He would. He needed to be brave, like Jounouchi and Honda were for him when he was bullied.  
  
"My wish. . .is to be popular, and accepted by everyone."  
  
The voice on the other side of the phone hummed lightly. Suddenly the phone was dead.  
  
Yuugi growled and set the phone on the receiver. He felt like a total idiot. Well. It was time for school, and time to be the loner of Domino High School. Walking into the kitchen, Yuugi placed an apple in his book bag. Stuffing his lunch money in his side pocket, Yuugi started his trek for school.  
  
Not noticing anyone, Yuugi walked alone towards the intersection, a few blocks from the school. A light pat on his shoulder stirred his attention, and turning around in front of his eyes were Honda, Jounouchi, Ryou, Malik, Anzu, and Yami.  
  
He locked eyes with Yami for a moment, searching them if this was a prank. It wasn't. He saw the glint of happiness of seeing Yuugi, as if it was just another day when they used to hang around the double-doors, chatting about school, homework, and general life, before the school bell brought them inside.  
  
Malik still hadn't gotten used to being with Yami all the time, and he hated little Yuugi. Since he was dating Ryou though, he agreed to act normal around them. He couldn't be psychotic around the Pharaoh or else he would get suspicious about his plans.  
  
Anzu looked as though she had forgotten what Yuugi did to her arm last night, and told everyone it was a cat scratch from Mr. Lieu's cat.  
  
Two new girls from school came by and winked at Yuugi. He smiled and blushed somewhat at them.  
  
Honda and Jou were arguing with each other about some damn excuse Yuugi must have missed.  
  
This was what he wanted. . .  
  
Un-noticed though, was a cloaked figure high in a pine tree. He examined Yuugi's friends. Every detail was stored in his memory like time on a watch.  
  
He had helped Yuugi with his deepest wish.  
  
. . .Now he needed to fulfill his every desire. Blood. And he had picked out his prey.  
  
Anzu Mazaki.  
  
~~~  
  
Wow. Anzu. Prey.  
  
Interesting.  
  
That took 30 minutes to write.  
  
Hope it's of my reader's liking.  
  
R&R. :D Please and Thanks.  
  
Flame if you wish, but I'll continue.  
  
*If you like Anzu, PLEASE, DO NOT, read this story.  
  
That is all Im saying.* 


	4. Yuugi's Secrets, and the Screams

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I think you know.  
  
Just to make sure. . .  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
A/N: I went shopping.  
  
You needed to know! Yeah.  
  
Thanks to -  
  
little-kat-girl: I have a Certifiably Insane License. :D and tell Ryou that. . .  
  
HE'S Crazy. But really cute. :D  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great.  
  
'.' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true?  
  
~~~  
  
Yuugi laid is hand on his chin and watched his English teacher place a giant grammar poster on the front board. So far, things were great. Some of the kids that didn't even realize Yuugi existed on the Earth, talked about similarities and likes that each other had.  
  
Yami didn't look right though. His crimson eyes kept watching Yuugi all day. Yami didn't even realize that Jou called him three times about a group meeting at McDonalds. His mind was set on Yuugi. He didn't notice anyone else, but him for the whole day.  
  
After school, the mysterious caped figure was in the same tree. Watching mortals all day was boring. Especially his prey. He was getting hungry already. He needed Yuugi's help getting Anzu to come to his home, which was in a dark place that no one knows about except for the forsaken. His mouth curved into a sharp crescent shape. His metallic laugh rang throughout the schoolyard. No one heard it though, except Anzu Mazaki.  
  
When the laughing noise reached Anzu's ears and she screamed and held her ears helplessly with her hands. Anzu was giving one of her godforsaken friendship speeches when the laugh hit her ears. The little boy getting the speech ran off, yelling a wonderful string of curses at Anzu, who was now sitting on the ground with her hands muffed over her ears. She looked around the courtyard nervously. She had heard a laugh that sounded like nails scratching on a blackboard. Taking her hands down nervously she got up and dusted herself off. Honda ran over and asked a mouthful of questions to Anzu, who looked as though she went to Hell and came back.  
  
She simply told him that she was okay.  
  
Which was a lie. . .  
  
Yuugi looked at Anzu worriedly, but then saw the crimson glint of Yami's eyes watching him. Why was Yami staring at him? He turned towards Yami and blocked his eyes from the sun with his hand. He spoke to his Yami alone, while Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou spoke to each other about Anzu. Malik just stood there, looking at the sky.  
  
"Yami, why have you been watching me?" Yuugi looked at Yami's eyes, and saw something different. He just couldn't place what he saw.  
  
Yami blinked and flushed a little. "Because Yuugi, you've gotten so popular in such a short time, and I was just thinking about it. . ."  
  
Yuugi gulped. Should he tell his Yami about the letter? His ritual the letter said to do? Even the phone call from the anonymous person? No. These were his secrets.  
  
He just smiled. "Oh. Okay Yami."  
  
Yami looked at Yuugi again and turned around, heading for the doors.  
  
"Oh, and Yuugi." Yami smiled and turned towards Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi glanced up at Yami. His eyes met with Yami's.  
  
"Yes?" Yuugi never blinked as Yami came closer towards him.  
  
". . .Nevermind, Hikari." Yami placed a small kiss on the corner of Yuugi's mouth.  
  
Yuugi gasped. All he could feel was the sweet essence of his Yami's lips. That, and what he told him.  
  
'Hikari.'  
  
~~~  
  
Whoo. Okay. I had a limited time to do that.  
  
The next chapter will be better.  
  
I promise. Again.  
  
Oooh. Hikari. Nice, Yami.  
  
R&R please and Thanks. 


	5. Another Call, and the Disappearance

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Damn. X.x;  
  
A/N: Stupid school.  
  
I have to do my homework, but I'll finish this first.  
  
Thanks to -  
  
Alex: Thanks for reviewing, Bob! And you're not stealing my S.o.a.D Cds. Myyyy, Precious. :D  
  
And  
  
Mimiheart: Thank you. :D I've gotten a lot of compliments on the plot.  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great.  
  
'.' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true?  
  
~~~  
  
In the sky, the moon was hiding behind the pale black clouds. Parts of the moon's rays hit the road below. It was so far down. In a random house in Domino Japan, Anzu Mazaki laid in her bed, tossing and turning in her pink bed sheets. The sound of that ear-ripping laugh was stuck in her head. Even if she tried to listen to some music over and over, or watch the calm night, the sound would pound in her ears, making Anzu cry in fury of it's sound.  
  
Yuugi however, couldn't sleep at all. His mind was now planted on the kiss that Yami had given him earlier. If this was all a dream, which he highly doubted now, he never wanted to wake up. The thought of this not being true made his heart turn cold with sadness. A sadness that would drive him to such lengths as suicide. Now that he was accepted, Yuugi realized that his old life would be gone forever.  
  
And to Yuugi, that was fine.  
  
Yuugi's ears suddenly grabbed the sound of the downstairs' phone ringing. Sighing, Yuugi left his "Yami Paradise" and went to answer the phone, even though he was damned that someone could still up at two in the morning. Picking up the phone, Yuugi yawned and answered his caller.  
  
"Hello, Motou Residence, Yuugi speaking." Yuugi yawned again while he waited for his caller's name.  
  
"Ah yes, hello again Mr. Yuugi." Yuugi tensed up and stared at the phone. Why would that strange person call him again? Yuugi could hear the rapid breathes of the anonymous person from the phone.  
  
"Yes. Can I please get your name sir, I don't seem to recall getting it last time."  
  
"Mr. Vamp. Yes. That is what you may call me Mr. Yuugi." Yuugi blinked.  
  
'What the hell kind of name is vamp?'  
  
"Well. Mr. Vamp, why did you call me at this GODFORSAKEN hour?" Yuugi moaned slightly. He wanted Yami to be there.  
  
"Mr. Yuugi. Since I helped create your popularity, I would like you to fetch me one of your. . .friends."  
  
Yuugi blinked harder and his mouth dried out.  
  
'Created?'  
  
"Well. What do you want from me?" Yuugi snapped carelessly.  
  
"I want you to bring Anzu Mazaki and yourself to the United States. I'd love to meet you. Please consider my request."  
  
Yuugi knew not to talk to strange people, but Yuugi's mind went blank suddenly.  
  
"I'll meet you there."  
  
The phone slammed against the floor.  
  
The Game Shops' door was wide open.  
  
Yuugi was no-where to be seen.  
  
Anzu Mazaki was also gone.  
  
Whisked away by some form of speed, magick, and  
  
. . .Need. . .  
  
~~~  
  
Whoo. I'll write Chapter six now.  
  
That was WAY to short.  
  
R&R Please and Thanks.  
  
Flame if you wish, but I'll keep writing. 


	6. The TRUE Meaning of Life, and Aerials In...

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I'll give you five dollars if you can guess right. XD  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. OR. . .  
  
System of a Down.  
  
Damn, I wish though. ;D  
  
A/N: Arg. I had my Stand and Deliver this morning. *dies*  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great. It works fine though.  
  
'.' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true?  
  
~~~  
  
Yuugi couldn't see anything. Darkness crept through his eyes like terror, then light as bright as the sun. Back to the terrifying darkness. Then another small ray of light finally made him blink and open his eyes. He didn't know where he was. In the background he could softly hear music playing. His mind felt empty. He had no memory of the last phone call. Yuugi slowly let his guard down, and shut his eyes again, letting the music run into his head.  
  
// Life is a waterfall,  
  
We're one in the river,  
  
And one again after the fall.//  
  
Anzu was so tired. She could feel different surroundings then her room. She didn't want to open her eyes, afraid she would be in a scary place. She wanted her friends. She couldn't control her violently shaking body. Tears ran down her face, but no one was there to stop them. Not Jou, Honda, Yami, Ryou, or even Yuugi. The evil laugh in Anzu's head got louder and louder.  
  
She couldn't stop it now.  
  
//Swimming through the void  
  
We hear the word,  
  
We lost ourselves,  
  
But we find it all?//  
  
Back in Domino, Yami was worried. Yuugi's phone never worked. Whenever he went over to the Game Shop, Yuugi was never there. It looked deserted. The door was open the first time Yami looked for him. There was no note. Not one person, not even his neighbor saw Yuugi leave his house. Honda had also told him that Anzu was gone. Yami never really liked Anzu, as much as she liked (A/N: Loved.) him.  
  
// Cause we are the ones that want to play,  
  
Always want to go,  
  
But you never want to stay,//  
  
Yuugi didn't know how long he was asleep. Probably only two minutes. That strange song kept playing though.  
  
//And we are the ones that want to chose,  
  
Always want to play,  
  
But you never want to lose.//  
  
Slowly crawling up the wall, Anzu felt something running down her shirt. It was so warm, so Anzu couldn't control her hand from touching it. It kept dripping past her neck to her shoulder. Her fingers got gooey and when she opened her eyes, a blurry red vision greeted her eyes. What was it? Anzu placed another hand over her neck, where the gooey stuff began. Anzu's eyes became better in focus every passing second. When she blinked, her eyes were normal. She slowly brought her head down to look at her hand.  
  
Anzu screamed. It was all over her.  
  
Blood. Everywhere.  
  
//Aerials, in the sky,  
  
When you lose small mind,  
  
You free your life.//  
  
Yuugi heard a scream, but paid no mind. He had to leave this place. His mind wandered back to Yami's kiss from two days ago. He could still taste his lips on his, the light pressure put on his lips. He never imagined his first kiss would be with Yami.  
  
//Life is a waterfall,  
  
We drink from the river,  
  
Then we turn around and put up our walls.//  
  
All that filled Anzu's mind was darkness. Nothing was right. Her hands were covered in blood that was from the wound on her neck. Anzu cried again. This was life? This. . .shitty thing that everyone has? You live, you die. That's all life was. All the ups and downs in this "life" were just misconceptions that people THOUGHT was life.  
  
Was this it?  
  
//Swimming through the void  
  
We hear the word,  
  
We lost ourselves,  
  
But we find it all?//  
  
This was the final day, before Yami would call the police. What would he tell them? His hikari, his love was kidnapped? By who? Yami creaked up the stairs to Yuugi's room. The old salt grains were still there. The candles were all burnt out the wax sticking on the desk, and on his desk, Yami read the letter.  
  
//Cause we are the ones that want to play,  
  
Always want to go,  
  
But you never want to stay,  
  
And we are the ones that want to chose,  
  
Always want to play,  
  
But you never want to lose.//  
  
Yuugi saw nothing. There was no light. The music still played around him. All around. Yuugi was scared, and he couldn't hide it. 'Look inside yourself'. Yuugi sighed and kept going. For Yami.  
  
// Aerials, in the sky,  
  
When you lose small mind,  
  
You free your life.  
  
Aerials, so up high,  
  
When you free your eyes,  
  
Eternal prize.  
  
Aerials, in the sky,  
  
When you lose small mind,  
  
You free your life.  
  
Aerials, so up high,  
  
When you free your eyes,  
  
Eternal prize.//  
  
~~~  
  
That was ALMOST five pages long.  
  
So close. Anyways.  
  
R&R please.  
  
Flame if you wish. 


	7. Why? Why is it all Like This Now?

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: Well. Yeah. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
A/N: My foot. . .got hit by an iron volleyball pole. . .  
  
It's all like. . .black and blue. Ouch. -.-;  
  
Thanks to-  
  
Alex: Haha. Obsessed with Obsession. I see that now. Aerrialls, in the sky. =D  
  
And to soleil-luna-day: Well. I've made a new chapter everyday since I made the fic, so yeah. :D Thanks for the review.  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great. It works fine though.  
  
Ah yes. Anzu was OOC in Chapt. 6. She'll be a little OOC in Chapt. 7.  
  
Hope you don't mind.  
  
'.' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true?  
  
~~~  
  
After walking for what seemed like forever, Yuugi began to see a small light, and someone's voice. After running up to the noise, Yuugi saw a small torch lit up, and a rat sitting by the wall. Yuugi hated rats. (A/N: This probably isn't true. Let's just go with it.) Taking the torch, Yuugi walked through the long hallway, glancing at the slimy gray walls to the left and right of him. His shoes hit the floor in a rhymed pattern. A faint scent of fear was in the room, that Yuugi thought was his own scent. He was scared. No more of that "Im a brave kid" shit. Yuugi didn't know where he was, and he could barley breath. The air was heavy again like in his room before he did the ritual, and the flames didn't help. Setting down the torch, Yuugi set off on his quest to find a safe exit again.  
  
Anzu, on the other hand, was going to die. She could feel it ever since the screeching noise was first introduced to her brain. Anzu never knew that without friendship, the world was a dark, violent and bloody world. She never heard about the secret wars around the world. She always thought friendship would solve everything. Well. Now she knew it didn't.  
  
Friendship. Is as far as your heart wants it to go. Anzu didn't even know what to do now. Her friends were gone. Her mysterious wound was still bleeding. Even if she put pressure on it, the blood would go right over her fingers. It was like, the blood needed to leave her body. It NEEDED to go somewhere. . .or. . .to someone. Someone that needed blood to live. Like a vampire almost.  
  
Anzu laughed. She didn't believe in fantasy like dragons and vampires anymore.  
  
It was all fake in her mind. . .  
  
But in real life, it was real. So real.  
  
Back in Domino, everyone was worried about Yuugi's disappearance. The cops, Yuugi's friends, and even Yuugi's teachers were now searching for him. They hadn't found a trace of Yuugi or Anzu. They had disappeared.  
  
Without a trace, except for the note.  
  
That single note that started this whole thing.  
  
Yuugi wished now that he had never read that letter. If popularity was this hard to achieve, then forget it. In Yuugi's mind, this thought corrupted with another.  
  
'Why leave this popularity. All we need is to get out of here.'  
  
Yuugi's mind was at war. A dark side, and a light side.  
  
'This popularity isn't worth our lives.'  
  
'No? Well. We need it.'  
  
Yuugi couldn't take it. He fell to the floor. He needed just to breathe. His mind stopped fighting sometime later, and Yuugi fell asleep against the wall.  
  
Anzu couldn't sleep. Her still-bleeding wound was sore, and she was tired. So tired. Her eyelids shut slowly. Anzu didn't know how much blood she had lost.  
  
Unconsciousness took Anzu swiftly. Her mind was only had one question in it.  
  
Why her?  
  
~~~  
  
Why? Hm.  
  
R&R please and thanks. 


	8. The Pain is Gone

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: Well. Yeah. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or System of a Down. Again.  
  
A/N: I've got nothing to say. I might put lyrics in this chapter too.  
  
I don't know what to write.  
  
But.  
  
IT'S THE WEEKEND.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
SeilinKenga: I guess . . .they just become popular. I really don't know.  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great. It works fine though.  
  
'.' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true?  
  
~~~  
  
The whole hallway was quiet. Only Yuugi's breathing was heard, and that was quiet enough as it is. Not one shadow was around. The torch from before was still burning, making a small light for Yuugi, who was now curled up, his head laying on his arm.  
  
In Anzu's case though, she couldn't wake up. She had not one bit of control in her body. Not even her eyes would open. Fast thoughts raced in her mind about her friends.  
  
// Wake up  
  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
  
Grab a brush and put a little  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
Here you go create another fable//  
  
Her friends. Those same friends that she made the Friendship Sign with. Those friends that went to Duelist Kingdom together to get Yuugi's Grandpa back from Maximillion Pegasus. Kaiba's Virtual world, Battle City, Kaiba's blimp, and even Noa's virtual world. All her friends came with her, even though she had only dueled four times. (A/N: Is that true? Krump said 3 before he dueled her . . .so I think four.)  
  
// You wanted to  
  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
  
You wanted to  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
  
You wanted to  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
You wanted to//  
  
Yuugi shook his mind from the sleep he was in, as the torch flame became a smaller and smaller light. He needed to keep walking this endless labyrinth. Which way though? Which way would lead him out?  
  
// I don't think you trust  
  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die,  
  
DIE//  
  
Anzu walked like she was possessed. Her hand slapped against the walls everytime she stepped. Where was her heart leading her?  
  
//Wake up  
  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
  
Grab a brush and put a little  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
Here you go create another fable  
  
You wanted to//  
  
Yuugi looked down. There was a trail of blood. Fresh blood. It was just a thin trail of blood to him. His eyes traveled up to the hallway and Yuugi's eyes grew somewhat, adjusting to the site in front of him. The blood trail, like the hallway, was endless.  
  
//Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
  
You wanted to  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
  
You wanted to  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
You wanted to//  
  
Anzu lifted her head to catch a bit of air before falling onto the floor. Her chest was falling heavily and rising slowly. The walls echoed her fall; ringing to their master she was dying.  
  
. . .So close to getting his desire. . .  
  
//I don't think you trust  
  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die//  
  
Yuugi stumbled on his own feet, while he continued to follow the blood trail. He thought maybe someone was hurt, and he could help.  
  
'How can I help, when Im trying to get out of here?'  
  
//Father, father, father, father  
  
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit  
  
Father into your hands  
  
why have you forsaken me  
  
In your eyes forsaken me  
  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
  
In your heart forsaken, me oh//  
  
Anzu needed to stay alive. She needed to see the blue sky, drink the fresh lemonade in summer, walk in the green grass, and laugh and sing like a normal person.  
  
Not laying in a hallway, in the middle of nowhere. Bleeding to death by a wound that she never even knew was there. That wasn't normal.  
  
//Trust in my self-righteous suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
In my self righteous suicide//  
  
Anzu now choked on the air around her. This was it. Her eyes blinked, and in her mind, was her dream.  
  
To study dance, in New York.  
  
Her wish could never be granted now.  
  
//I, cry, when angels deserve to die//  
  
Anzu smiled slightly. Her chest slowly stopped, and Anzu took her final breath.  
  
The pain was suddenly gone as her world would never see light again.  
  
~~~  
  
I killed Anzu.  
  
R&R please and thanks.  
  
Flame if you wish.  
  
Yeah. FF.net wouldn't let me upload. T.T  
  
Im sorry. 


	9. Home Again and The Thoughts in Mind

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
All the pleasures of these characters are thanks to Mr. Takahashi.  
  
A/N: Happy Saturday. OH. Yu-Gi-Oh was awesome. WASN'T IT?  
  
Yes. *nods head*  
  
Thanks to-  
  
little-kat-girl: First answer. . .yes. That was the original letter. Yami read the same letter Yuugi did. And you'll get more. I want 20 chapters in this story. :D  
  
xoleil: Intriguing. Whee. :D  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great. It works fine though.  
  
'.' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true?  
  
~~~  
  
The Vampire stood over Anzu's body, his crescent smile showed his fangs, which were now covered in blood. Rich, red, delicious, blood. He needed it. His need for it drove him mad, but he could tolerate it when he got what he wanted. Yuugi had served him well. He hadn't the need to kill the little Motou boy. He was close to escaping anyways, and since he was the one that did the ritual, he could not hurt the boy.  
  
The One. Meaning that he could be the only survivor. If the Vampire's need had became too great, he could not kill him. Unless.  
  
The Vampire smiled. Yuugi had stuttered out the  
  
"Let me be The One."  
  
Forget it. He didn't need him. Smiling to himself, the vampire walked away, letting the blood drip down his lip unnoticed. That one drop, would drive him mad again. He wouldn't know, however. This blood he chose was so pure, it would not fill him.  
  
Yuugi breathed out a sigh of happiness. He was out of the maze. Putting his hand up to block the bright sun, Yuugi looked back and saw that the whole cave he was in just a few minutes ago was . . .  
  
Disappearing?  
  
Yuugi watched in amazement as the building slowly vanished. In it's place, was another note. (A/N: Yes. ANOTHER note. Haha. O_o;)  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Motou.  
  
My need has been granted.  
  
You shall not see my home again,  
  
Unless your heart is broken,  
  
And the trust you feel with everyone is gone."  
  
Yuugi crumpled up the note. He could remember the first note, with the ritual on it. He did that damn ritual, and it gave him what he wanted. He was The One. Yuugi suddenly saw something on his fingers.  
  
Blood. Fresh blood. He shivered slightly, and wiped the blood off his hands, to his pants. How did blood get on his hands?  
  
Wait.  
  
Yuugi picked up the crumpled note from the ground.  
  
It was written in blood.  
  
**  
  
(A/N: That WAS chapter 9, but I'll keep going.)  
  
Back in Domino, Yuugi curled on his bed; happy to feel the soft springs under his body. This wasn't the cave. This was his home. He had light. He had music. He had . . . Yami.  
  
Honda had told Yuugi that Anzu had disappeared. Trying to remember anything about Anzu with his secret phone calls and letters, Yuugi didn't come up with a trace.  
  
He had forgotten. Anzu was prey.  
  
She was gone.  
  
Time whisked by Yuugi, and he didn't even notice. His mind was tucked away in sleep, not wanting to wake to the dawning sun.  
  
He had to see Yami. He had to feel his warm embrace again. Yuugi realized that Yami was important to him. He loved him.  
  
Yuugi didn't realize though, that love is sadness waiting to happen.  
  
Not in his case.  
  
Yuugi could feel the love, but if he gets too popular . . .  
  
How could he love in the right way?  
  
~~~  
  
So, Yuugi's back in Domino.  
  
Don't think I gave you ANY ideas for the next few chapters.  
  
You may think that . . .  
  
Yet, I may surprise you.  
  
R&R please and thanks.  
  
Flame if you wish. 


	10. Searching with Failure, Where has he Gon...

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: Uh.  
  
Don't own it?  
  
A/N: I didn't update.  
  
I don't feel the greatest. Ah well.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
little-kat-girl: Muhahahahaha! *hunches over like Igor* Die. . .in hell? Ooh. *writes that on sticky-note* xD Thanks.  
  
xoleil: What's up with blood? I mean, I know it's red and runny. . .  
  
*blinks* BLOOD. :D  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great. It works fine though.  
  
'.' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true?  
  
~~~  
  
A little bird chirped the new morning in, as alarm clocks rang their own silent noise to the little children. It was Friday, so there was school. This morning was a real pain for one boy. Yuugi didn't want to stick his face out his window, smile, and yell out:  
  
"Hello Morning. How're You?"  
  
Yuugi had disassembled his alarm clock, but his mind was used to waking up at five in the morning. Too early. He had just gotten back. There was no need to hurry and rush things. He could sleep in today.  
  
But. Yuugi had to see him.  
  
Yuugi needed to see Yami. His heart raced at that name. His mind would pick at different questions about him.  
  
He always thought about him. This had to be love. (A/N: This won't be a romance story. . .unless you guys want it to be one. Then sure. I'll make it a romance-y story.)  
  
Yawning, Yuugi got up. He swore to himself and half-walked, and half- tripped down the stairs. Now, where was that damn phone?  
  
Of course, since Yuugi had disappeared, his phone had been confiscated as evidence. What was there to prove?  
  
That Yuugi got kidknapped by this asshole that couldn't control his desire for blood? Who wrote with blood. Who probably bathed in blood.  
  
Yuugi grimaced a little. What an ugly thought. Blood. In runs through us, but nature sometimes uses it to her advantage. Like loss of blood. We need blood, but it could kill us. Yuugi nodded to himself and got a packet of chocolate pudding out from the refrigerator. He set in on the table, and just stared at it.  
  
It was like he'd never seen chocolate pudding before, or even food. Yuugi let it sit on the counter as he went upstairs to get ready for school. Finally ready, Yuugi grabbed the chocolate pudding and slid it in his pocket. He would probably give it to either Honda or Jou. Or, Yuugi could watch them fight over it.  
  
'Sounds fun enough'.  
  
Yuugi walked his normal route to school everyday. Passing the intersection, grabbing an apple from Mr. Lieu's tree, and throwing the core into the school bin.  
  
Simple days.  
  
As Yuugi put the eaten apple core into the bin, he saw a crowd of students around one of the pine trees at school.  
  
Not thinking, Yuugi walked over, and the same group of students ran over to Yuugi.  
  
Ah yes. His popularity wish.  
  
His group of friends marched up in front, and high-fived Yuugi. Yuugi watched as Honda and Jou passed the chocolate pudding back and forth, until it exploded and got all over them both. Yuugi laughed and started his search for Yami.  
  
Yuugi's eyes looked around. His eyes scanned all his friends and then slowed down to a stop.  
  
Yuugi sighed and walked towards the direction of the school doors. While he stepped, a mind-blowing question filled his head.  
  
'Where was Yami?'  
  
~~~  
  
Dun dun dun. . .DUUNNNN.  
  
Okay. XD Yami's gone! Where is he?  
  
He's not dead. So don't flame me about that.  
  
R&R please and thanks.  
  
Flame if you wish. 


	11. Fake, Is It All Real Anymore?

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
A/N: HAHA. I update! ::victory dance::  
  
Yeah. Yesterday I wrote my Tickle Me story.  
  
So Im sorry to keep you waiting.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
little-kat-girl: Hm. I wonder where Yami is. LMFAO. YAMI, WHO'S IN THE CLOSET WITH YOU? Oh well. Thanks for reviewing again. :D  
  
meshuggeneh: You're not alone. Evil dubbers. ::kills:: Yuugi and Yami. Uh. Yami lives in the puzzle. Im that smart. XD And I didn't start the yaoi thing. I just wander around FF.net and see something on Yaoi, and with my "Vast knowledge" of Japanese. . .my friend told me what it meant.  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great. It works fine though.  
  
'.' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true?  
  
~~~  
  
As the fire alarm started in ring it's warning, everyone got up in an orderly manner, and lined up behind the door. Only Yuugi stayed back. His mind was zoning in and out of his time. The sky outside was breaking up into snow crystals, which fell to the Earth in a slow motion. Finally getting up, Yuugi walked out the door from his Biology room, noticing he was probably the only person left in the whole school.  
  
Which gave him an idea. A brilliant idea that could make him stop having so much on his mind.  
  
Find out where Yami was.  
  
Now, Yuugi knew that the classes would start coming back in around ten minutes, so that's how long he had.  
  
Searching in every doorway, and closet, Yuugi couldn't find Yami. Suddenly, he remembered something.  
  
'Yami lives in the Millennium Puzzle'  
  
Slowly letting his mind wander, Yuugi saw that Yami was in his soul room.  
  
'Im such an idiot'.  
  
Yuugi then left Yami alone. He didn't want everyone to see that he didn't leave the building, since the teachers all came up first.  
  
Yuugi ran back into the room when Jou and Honda both entered. Yuugi noticed a small red piece of paper on his desk.  
  
He hoped in all the world it wasn't his test.  
  
To his luck, it wasn't. It was a note. A note written in blackish ink.  
  
(A/N: This has the beginning to Blurry, by Puddle of Mudd. Which I do not own. I do own this poem, I wrote it. :D)  
  
FAKE.  
  
'Everyone's so blurry and Everything's so fake. No one can hear the crying. No one could hear you. Yeah. Well. Where do we go from here? Hell is the only way out of this place, But this place is hell. So. Yeah. Well. Where do we go from here?  
  
Life is so fake, you can't look back. We're born, we die - that's all life is.  
  
Trust and hope have all failed me. Never trust them with all of this "life". Abuse and hurt is all that is around me now.  
Fake is life.  
Fake is everything around us.  
Just let it be two. Let it be two. . .  
Hit the floor, and cry.  
  
Wishes never come true, wishes never satisfy the taste of greed.  
Soon it will be all gone.  
Sadness is the foundation of love.  
Soon this fake nightmare will all come true.'  
  
Yuugi looked at the note again. That was a long piece of shit from what Yuugi could make out from it, but it also had some meaning to it. How had the mysterious note-writer known that he had made a wish? How did the writer know that he was in a deep love with Yami?  
  
"Soon this fake nightmare will all come true."  
  
Was this just a dream?  
  
Or a fake nightmare?  
  
Yuugi was unsure of anything now.  
  
~~~  
  
Wasn't my poem great?  
  
I know. ::bows::  
  
Anyways, I didn't know what to write about the whole 'Yami disappeared thing'.  
  
Ja! :D  
  
R&R please and thanks.  
  
Flame if you wish. 


	12. Back and Forth, All of It is Lies and Fa...

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh, or Bon Jovi's: Love Me Back To Life.  
  
A/N: Ouch. I have this . . .big ass hangnail on my finger.  
  
It hurts. X_X  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great. It works fine though.  
  
'.' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true?  
  
~~~  
Hell was frozen over. Nothing seemed right now. Jounouchi and Seto were going out, and this was a big surprise to Yuugi. Not just to Yuugi, but to Mokuba too. Mokuba was fine with it, since it was his brother's decision. He just wasn't as happy. Yuugi noticed that Yami had finally woken up, but was still not himself, which had put Yuugi's mind offline again. Yami had told him it was just that he was happy to see him. Just . . .happy? Had he forgotten about the kiss?  
  
//This world don't give you nothing it can't take away  
  
Everybody holding on to something  
  
Nobody wants to fade away//  
  
Was Yuugi getting un-popular? Was he fading away from Yami again? Yuugi didn't want to think about it, and just sat in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had gotten his duel deck out and was flipping through all his cards. The cards that had beaten Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom . . .with Yami's help.  
  
// No forgiveness on the streets of this town  
  
I left my patience at a traffic light//  
  
Yuugi wanted to be invisible again. His worst nightmare was coming true. Was he supposed to forgive the sins that made him wish to be popular?  
  
//There's no denying that I almost lost it  
  
Threw in the towel, too tired to fight//  
  
'Why me? Just when my highest goal is gained, it goes downhill. It's going fast now . . .  
  
Yami. Why us? Why did you kiss me that day . . .and forget about it the next week? I needed you.'  
  
//Tonight I need you  
  
More than yesterday  
  
Tonight I need you//  
  
Fuck it. Yuugi took out his all his money, and walked to the mall. He was going dark. If he was going to be dark, he needed change. From the life he wanted, to different.  
  
//Take me, touch me, hold me like you mean it  
  
Make me come alive  
  
Hurt me, heal me, come and make me feel it//  
  
He only had a limited amount of money, but he took anything that looked Goth or punk. (A/N: No Yuugi! Not Goth! Hippie! :D Whoops, back to the story.)  
  
// Rescue me tonight  
  
Love me back to life//  
  
The next day, he was going to be noticed. In the wrong way.  
  
And he blamed it all on Yami, and this fake nightmare of popularity.  
  
// These days I'd trade sight for feeling  
  
There are days my feeling's gone//  
  
Yuugi's innocence was gone. He didn't even know the definition for the word 'innocence'. It should have said:  
  
Innocence \In"no*cence\, n.  
1. The state or quality of being innocent; freedom from that  
which is harmful or infurious; harmlessness. . .rather.  
  
Yuugi Motou.  
  
//Can't figure out whose life I'm living  
  
I don't know right from wrong//  
  
He had two lives. His un-popular life, and his popular life. Two differences that Yuugi couldn't control in his head. Was he even living a life? Was this just a dream? Was he dead and nothing happened?  
  
No.  
  
// When I lost my faith  
  
You found it and gave it back to me  
  
There's a new light on your halo; it took blind eyes to see//  
  
He still loved Yami. He would think about him everyday. Did life have fun torturing him? Love and Life. Weren't they the same? Yami was dark. Yuugi was light. Yuugi was not dark. Angel and Devil. Yuugi was the angel. Yami was the devil.  
  
'Yami. Save me.'  
  
//That I need you  
  
More than yesterday  
  
Yeah, I need you//  
  
Yuugi had fallen asleep on the park bench. He needed to calm down. In his mind, Yami was wondering about Yuugi. His mind was flashing with different thoughts every minute. Yami had found Yuugi's mall bags and saw the chains and black. Everywhere.  
  
Why?  
  
// Take me, touch me, hold me like you mean it  
  
Make me come alive  
  
Hurt me, heal me, come and make me feel it  
  
Rescue me tonight  
  
Love me back to life//  
  
Yuugi didn't want to wake up. Yes. He did. It was all lies.  
  
// Take me, touch me, hold me like you mean it  
  
Make me come alive  
  
Hurt me, heal me, come and make me feel it  
  
Rescue me//  
  
When Yuugi jolted awake, his eyes were salty with fresh tears. He didn't stop them. He let them fall. His anger and sadness had reached a point. He kept it inside, and now it blew up in his face.  
  
//Take me, touch me, hold me like you mean it  
  
Make me come alive  
  
Hurt me, heal me, come and make me feel it  
  
Rescue me tonight//  
  
His ears rang with his own wails. They popped with each sniff. Random cars just drove by, not wondering about the boy. It was already eleven p.m before Yuugi trudged to the Game Shop.  
  
Yami materialized next to him.  
  
"Yuugi?"  
  
// Love me back to life  
  
Love me back to life  
  
Love me back to life //  
  
Yuugi looked at Yami.  
  
"Yami. . .tenshi." Yuugi started to cry again, letting his knees fall to the floor.  
  
//Love me back to life.//  
  
~~~  
  
Whoo. Drama.  
  
R&R please and thanks.  
  
Flame if you wish. 


	13. In the Shadows, and Minds

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
A/N: Well. Another suckish day in the life of Lia Kia. First, I have the most boring subject ever. Spanish. Then, I had Tech. Oh the joy of Tech. Right. Finally, some loser peed on the bus floor. -.- Yeaah.  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great. It works fine though.  
  
'.' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true?  
  
~~~  
  
Yami swore at Ra. He didn't want all this to happen. First, Yuugi goes all dark on him, then he starts to have too many ideas about things that Yami would hate to happen, and finally, Yuugi called him an angel. (Tenshi.) Yami had been watching Yuugi ever since he had gotten back, but something was wrong. He had remembered the kiss, of course. But the black letter. What was it about? He had seen Yuugi think about it at times, and what it meant. About. . .fake nightmares, and fake loves.  
  
Was this what had made Yuugi upset? That poem. Yami needed to see it for himself. He needed to help Yuugi. Before sadness surrounded his life, like before when no one saw him. When no lights shined on his face. When life smacked him in the face and told him to grow up. Yami needed to know. Now.  
  
Yuugi had taken the note home with him, since it actually meant something to him. He didn't know which way was up. All he knew was that he was in love. This was love.  
  
'Sadness is the foundation of love. Soon this fake nightmare will all come true.'  
  
And soon. It would be gone. But not for Yuugi. No, he wouldn't let it. This roller-coaster ride was just beginning.  
  
And it wasn't even past the first loop, and already Yuugi wanted to get the hell off.  
  
As the pieces of the puzzle came together, Yuugi realized that his life was different. He was the Duelist Kingdom champion, he won his way through Kaiba's virtual game, beating the Big 5. Yuugi had also won through his toughest Battle City challenges, and Yuugi even had beaten the Big 5 again in Noa's virtual game world. He was special.  
  
'In whose eyes, but my own?'  
  
Later that night, a black cat rolled around on the ground, meowing at its friends for food. The cats would answer back in a somewhat harmony. The cats would then snarl and start to fight, making Yuugi wake up. It was silent suddenly and everything froze for a moment. The prancing sounds of the cat's footsteps were still to be heard on the grass. The fake nightmare was over for that black cat. His life was dangling, and now the string broke.  
  
'Every 18 minutes, someone dies of suicide.' (A/N: That's no joke.)  
  
Trying, but failing miserably, Yuugi fell into his bed. He could hear his own heart, still beating in his chest. The vibrations ringing in his ears, making his head start to ache and hurt. Sighing, Yuugi went to look at his alarm clock, but before he could, his eyes peered on a shadow in the dark. Lurching away, the shadow hissed. Of course, Yuugi couldn't hear it, but he could feel the room getting a little colder. After looking at his clock, Yuugi went downstairs to go to sleep on the couch. Maybe he could sleep if he put his mind to it.  
  
If his mind would even allow him to.  
  
Yuugi just had the glassy-eyed look all day at school. Yami had noticed it first off, but when he tried to contact him, he would get ignored, or those round glassy-like eyes would just stare. . .  
  
Stare. . .  
  
Into a fake nightmare.  
  
~~~  
  
R&R please and thanks.  
  
Flame if you wish. 


	14. The Perfects on Earth Do Not Know What's...

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
A/N: Well. Im at a pissed off mood with my mom, so I came in here to write. I'll just write now.  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great. It works fine though.  
  
'...' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true?  
  
~~~  
  
Time goes by so slowly. Minutes pass like hours. Every sixty seconds seemed like years. Nothing changed in the lives of normal people. They just pranced around their jobs and classes as if nothing ever went wrong with them. They had everything in the world, all the power, and all the gossip. Those people had little self-esteem and confidence in themselves. Since they had all the beauty in the world, they couldn't lose. But they did lose in life. That's when the 'perfect' people realize that the world doesn't see them as perfect. And it hits you. No one is perfect. The world isn't perfect. It's really never fair for anyone. Though you can still think you're perfect in any way possible on the planet . . .  
  
~~~  
  
It had been a month since Yuugi bought almost everything black in the Domino City Mall. His life was calming down and he was still friends with Honda, Jou, and even Yami. Yuugi was the innocent type, but his innocence was almost stolen from him when he went Goth. Yuugi thought his acceptance in the world would be perfect. He was never 'perfect' in anyway he could think of. That's what he had to correct through his month.  
  
To learn that you were perfect. You were put on this planet for a reason. To live life. Then again, life wasn't perfect. This was the confusing part. People live in a confusing world. It never seems anything is right. Yuugi knew this now. It didn't really matter to him anymore, either. The black letter was gone. It had caught on fire for a mysterious reason, but Yuugi knew why it had. He had fought through a month of figuring out that love wasn't always sad. There was no fake nightmares. Life was supposed to be great, not a nightmare. Yuugi knew it could be a nightmare at points in life. When someone dies, for example.  
  
Domino Police had filed Anzu's case as a death. No one had found her body in over two months since it was kidnapped from her home. Honda was devastated, but went through life always thinking about her with his friends by him, who helped him out.  
  
--  
  
Yuugi suddenly woke up from his chair. He hadn't had much sleep lately. His eyes were low and his head softly fell on his arm again. He was studying for a test that Yuugi knew he would not pass. His grades seemed to go down every quarter, and Yuugi even saw the counselor of the school. He asked Yuugi if anything was up, but Yuugi still blamed it on Anzu's death and his Grandpa's death. It always worked, and Yuugi was usually let out of school by then.  
  
On this day, though, Yuugi grabbed his jacket and sprinted over to Ryou's house. He hadn't seen Ryou for over three months and thought it was about time to re-connect his long lost buddy with some news about his life. When Yuugi reached the block that Ryou's house was on, he saw a motorcycle on the side of the house. Yuugi looked at it for a moment then continued walking up to the house. Yuugi could hear some shouts from inside the house, and remembered that Bakura might have still been there. Bakura and Ryou were closer, but they had never shown it. As Yuugi walked up the steps to the door he could hear a soft cry from inside. It was a different sort of cry. More like a "What-Happened-Here?" cry.  
  
Yuugi rang the doorbell and waited outside, letting a soft northern wind blow on his face. It had been a few moments before lavender eyes were peeking out the door, followed by soft brown eyes.  
  
Yuugi just stared at the lavender eyes. 'It's Malik. Here?'  
  
"Yuugi! What are you doing here?" Ryou's voice had a stroke of nervousness in it.  
  
"I-I just came by to see you," Yuugi softly muttered.  
  
Malik growled and almost ripped the door of the hinge.  
  
"Come in then. I guess . . ."  
  
~~~  
  
R&R please and thanks.  
  
Flame if you wish. 


	15. Anger, Death, and the Flashbacks

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh. You. Should. Know. That.  
  
A/N: It's been **awhile**. Heh. O.o;  
  
Amane is Ryou's sister. Ya'll know that, right? O.o; I hope that's how you spell it at least. o.o;; -Looks in Shonen Jump again-  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great. It works fine though.  
  
'...' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
/.../ Are Malik's thoughts!  
  
Summary: Well. Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen if his wish becomes true?  
  
--- Reminder from last chapter: Yuugi just stared at the lavender eyes. 'It's Malik. Here?'  
  
"Yuugi! What are you doing here?" Ryou's voice had a stroke of nervousness in it.  
  
"I-I just came by to see you," Yuugi softly muttered.  
  
Malik growled and almost ripped the door off the hinge. "Come in then. I guess . . ."

---  
Yuugi slowly stepped into Ryou's house. He let out a mental sigh of relief. It was all clear. Nothing was on fire. Nothing was flying across the room at 95 mph. But what were those shouts?  
  
"Ryou is everything oka—?" Yuugi was cut off by an unusually low sob from Ryou. "Ryou, what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't pry into his business, Yuugi," Malik snapped angrily, but Ryou, who shook his hand at Malik asking him to stop yelling, soon shushed him.  
  
Malik sighed and slumped on the couch, sadness and anger overtaking him. The sandy-haired Egyptian rubbed one eye tiredly with a hand, while he gripped his pant's leg with the other hand.  
  
/Yuugi. Ryou's been through hell.../  
  
Yuugi just stood in the living room looking at nothing. The only thing he could think of was why Ryou and Malik would be upset. Most of all, Ryou. His mind started to churn with some simple answers, most about Bakura, just some sort of depression that Yuugi never knew about, or maybe Ryou missed his father.  
  
"Yu...Yuugi...it...it's Amane," Ryou finally said, his eyes almost glued to the carpet. He didn't take his eyes off of the carpet, but Ryou never stopped talking either. "They called here...just thirty minutes before you...came...the...doctors..."  
  
Yuugi watched Ryou's knees shake with nervousness and a genuine sadness. He knew what it was like for someone you loved to die.  
  
'Grandpa...Anzu...'  
  
"Jesus, Yuugi! Amane is dead. Can you just leave Ryou alone for now!" Malik pleaded, his lavender eyes shining with burning protective anger. He then shut his mouth and looked towards Ryou his face turning sad and guilt-written. "I need to breath," Malik said to no one as he left the room.  
  
"Ryou...Im sorry about your sister," Yuugi replied. Ryou looked towards Yuugi, his eyes red and puffy from crying so hard. Slowly he calmed himself down enough to say something.  
  
"So am I, Yuugi," Ryou sadly stated.  
  
--- After what seemed the longest time, Yuugi left Ryou's home. He just couldn't believe it. Anzu, Grandpa, and one of his best friend's sister...all dead. Death was not a good thing. It stole the people that you love from right under you. First...Grandpa.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"I'm home, Grandpa!" Yuugi laughed as he entered the Game Shop. School was out for Christmas. For some strange reason no one answered him, though.  
  
'It's December! He wouldn't have gone outside with leaving a note! Hmm.'  
  
Yuugi shook the thought off and leapt upstairs, making the floorboards squeak in response. As Yuugi was reaching his room, he kicked off his boots and hung up his winter coat. The cold north wind was blowing in snow every minute. A sudden, sharp prick in Yuugi's back made him stop and turn towards the way he'd come. His Grandfather's door was partly open.  
  
"Grandpa, you in here?" Yuugi's voice rang through the room. Yuugi growled and started to turn back when his eyes spotted something.  
  
There was someone on the bed. Whatever it was, it was laying on it's back, and it's eyes were closed. Yuugi stepped in, curiosity burning into his head, but suddenly Yuugi cried out.  
  
"GRANDPA?!" Yuugi cried out in pain. Yuugi ran in the room and wanted to tell his brain that the person had to be un-real. But it was real. Everything that was happening was real. The clock in the room was ticking. Yuugi's breathing was unbalanced. And Grandpa...he wasn't breathing.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Yuugi found himself wandering aimlessly around Domino Square Park. His eyes were glazed with thick crystal tears.  
  
"Ah, Yug', there ya are!" Yuugi looked up, his thoughts coming back to him. It took a minute to register the voice he had heard calling his name.  
  
'Who is that I hear calling out to me?'  
  
"Yug', you ok?" Jou walked over towards Yuugi, his mouth occupied with a newly bought ice cream cone.  
  
"Unh? Oh, Jou! Im fine!" Yuugi laughed softly. "I was just thinking about...something that happened today."  
  
"What happened Yuugi? Did someone hurt you? Because I'll kick their ass..." Jou's voice rambled on about friendship and kicking the "bully's" ass.  
  
"No, no. No one hurt me, Jou. It's just Ryou's sister is...in the hospital," Yuugi quickly added. He was surprised with himself. He lied to his best friend about the worst thing that had happened lately.  
  
"Oh! Well, tell 'em that I give her my Get Well Soon!" Jou smiled at Yuugi, who just had to smile at that remark.  
  
'Oh Jou...I wish that I could tell Ryou that. It would break my heart to see him again, though. And it would probably break his heart too.'  
  
Yuugi stretched and slowly got up from the bench, his legs almost numb from sitting. "Well Jou. I have to go home and make dinner. See you later!" Yuugi tried to smile and ran off, his hand waving back at Jou.  
  
"See ya, Yug'!"

---Man. That was...depressing to write. I don't WANT to write about death. But...it happens. So yeah.  
  
RYOU FANS. Im so sorry for making the bishi cry. He's one of my favorite characters in the whole show. But, I also think that he would be devastated if his baby sister died. So I put that in.  
  
Flame if you so wish. I'll keep writing, though. So it wouldn't help any.  
  
Chapt. 16 Summary – Yuugi decides to try and find Mr. Vamp. As the search continued for him, Malik tells Yuugi that Ryou tried to kill himself in depression over Amane. Yuugi can't stand it anymore and relies on Malik's help and Yami's love to push him on to find the mysterious "creator" of Yuugi's popularity.


	16. Malik's Help, Yami's Love, and the Uncer...

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. ANY part of Yu-Gi-Oh. Not even the leather on Jou's sneaker!  
  
A/N: Happy 4th o' July, dears.  
  
A review! Im not lost!! YAYA. Thanks Haru-Chan. Oh. IMPORTANT---  
  
Malik/Ryou and Yami/Yuugi stuff going on in this chapt. So yeah.  
  
AND DON'T BITE MY HEAD OFF, Please? It's OOC. I KNOW I KNOW. It'll seem weird for Yuugi to act like this, buuut...it goes with the story!  
  
Erm. I am stuck with Micro. Word.  
  
Great. It works fine though.  
  
'...' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
/.../ Are Malik's thoughts!

--- Summary: Chapt. 16 Summary – Yuugi decides to try and find Mr. Vamp. As the search continues for him, Malik tells Yuugi that Ryou tried to kill himself in depression over Amane. Yuugi can't stand it anymore and relies on Malik's help and Yami's love to push him on to find the mysterious "creator" of Yuugi's popularity.  
---  
  
Blackened hearts. Dried tears. Pain. It's living hell. The innocent and trustworthy become cold-hearted and uncaring. Unless...something changes inside. If someone finds true love, they can change. If they don't. Then...what shall happen to them?  
  
---  
  
Yuugi stared at the Game Shop, his amyethest eyes staring at the door. He didn't want to go inside, but the cold winter air was starting to chill his fingers numb. The memories that December brought were both sad and scary at the same time. It just wasn't fair. He had solved the millennium puzzle...and then everything was fine.  
  
'Is Yami the reason that everything is better?'  
  
Yuugi yawned at started to walk into the Game Shop. Yuugi put his coat in the closet and decided to have himself a nice and healthy...bag of potato chips. As he walked into the kitchen, the wall phone starting to ring. Yuugi ignored it at first as he grabbed a chair and stood upon it. Reaching up, Yuugi grabbed the bag of chips from the cupboard and jumped down from the chair.  
  
After five rings the answering machine picked up. Yuugi sat in his chair and started to eat the chips, playing with them and twirling them around his fingers, ignoring the phone completely.  
  
"Hello. This is the Motou residence. I'm sorry we can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name, phone number, and a message after the beep, I'll call you back when I get a chance. Beeeeep."  
  
Yuugi mouthed along with the answering machine and kept eating his chips until a sobbing sound in the background, and a scared voice came on the answering machine.  
  
"Yuugi, it's Malik. Im still over at Ryou's house, and we've got a problem. Ryou is still crying and depressed about what happened to Amane, and he just tried...oh Ra...Ryou tried to bleed himself with a damn KNIFE, Yuugi!! You need to find out what happened to Amane at the hospital. This is crazy! If you can get Jou or Honda to watch over Ryou, I'll try and find out who's doing this. Yes. That means I'll help you, Yuugi."  
  
Yuugi's eyes were wide. He didn't know why, but suddenly a memory popped into Yuugi's head. An old memory, that chilled him numb.  
  
_-- "Yes. Can I please get your name sir, I don't seem to recall getting it last time."  
  
"Mr. Vamp. Yes. That is what you may call me Mr. Yuugi." Yuugi blinked.  
  
'What the hell kind of name is vamp?'  
  
"Well. Mr. Vamp, why did you call me at this GODFORSAKEN hour?" Yuugi moaned slightly. He wanted Yami to be there.  
  
"Mr. Yuugi. Since I helped create your popularity, I would like you  
to fetch me one of your...friends."  
  
Yuugi blinked harder and his mouth dried out.  
  
'Create?'  
  
"Well. What do you want from me?" Yuugi snapped carelessly.  
  
"I want you to bring Anzu Mazaki and yourself to the United States. I'd love to meet you. Please consider my request." –-  
_  
"That man!" Yuugi yelled to practically himself. "That man, Mr. Vamp. He's the one!"  
  
Then Yuugi ran out the door, the voice of Mr. Vamp still oven-hot in his mind. He didn't know how his feet could take the dropping temperatures so well, but he survived.  
  
"Wait, Yuugi!"  
  
Yuugi turned to see who called him just in time to miss a flying snowball. Yuugi's eyes opened to see Yami standing 30 feet from him, his crimson eyes reflecting the gleaming snow. Yuugi smiled happily at Yami and wandered closer, his feet crunching the old and newly fallen snow together.  
  
"You're leaving, hikari?" Yami asked in confusion. He didn't want Yuugi to go. "Is it because of what happened to Anzu?"  
  
"No Yami. It's because...I think that someone that I've talked to before is the one that did it. I want to stop him now," Yuugi said, his eyes shining with courage. Suddenly his eyes drifted towards the beaten road. "Before he gets anyone else." Yuugi added slowly.  
  
Yami saw how distraught Yuugi seemed to be, now that he had gotten all of his emotion out. Yami didn't think Yuugi liked to talk about Anzu's death that much since he was so close to her. Suddenly, without warning, Yami grabbed Yuugi's shoulders and kissed him lightly on the lips, making warmth and a bit of joy flow through the smaller boy. The hikari and yami stayed like that for a few moments before air became an issue for both boys. Yuugi smiled and hugged Yami's body slowly, making sure that Yami knew how much that one kiss made Yuugi feel.  
  
"Thanks, Yami," Yuugi whispered softly, making Yami smile with sheer happiness.  
  
"Anytime, Yuugi."  
  
---  
  
Yuugi ran on back towards Ryou's house. As Yuugi got closer towards the house, he saw someone outside on the steps. Malik was waiting outside, the lavender-eyed boy looking confused and worried about Ryou. Every minute he kept turning his head towards Ryou's house, and every minute the worry for the boy inside that house got worse and worse.  
  
"I've got to know he'll be alright, Yuugi," Malik said to Yuugi. Yuugi was climbing the steps next to Malik and sat above him, his tri- colored hair blowing in the harsh cold air. He nodded slowly and thought about what Malik had just told him.  
  
"I've got to know if everyone will be alright, Malik. Not just Ryou, but all of my friends. They're in danger," Yuugi replied to the Egyptian's earlier statement. Malik turned back to see Yuugi's eyes telling no lies.  
  
/Then we're _all_ in danger, Yuugi. /  
  
---  
  
R&R please and thanks.  
  
Chapt. 17 Summary – As the search finally begins, Jou tells Honda that Anzu seemed a little weird at school the day before she disappeared. Yuugi and Malik are now on their own searching for a madman. Malik and Yuugi both realize that they'll have to leave the country, and fly to America. Where shall they begin?  
  
Ryou Fans – Another apology from the Duck, ya'll.  
  
Flame if you wish, but I'll keep writing.


	17. Clues, Time, and Memories

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Plain and simple.  
  
A/N: Hey. It's like 90,023 degrees outside. (Aha.) And it's July 4th when Im writing this, so you can see how long it takes for me and my -cough-WONDERFUL-cough- computer can upload this story.  
  
And...the airport thing. Hah. --; Uh. Mostly convos in the chapt.  
  
'...' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
/.../ Are Malik's thoughts.  
  
---

Summary of story: Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen when his wish comes true?  
  
Summary of chapter: Chapt. 17 Summary – As the search finally begins, Jou tells Honda that Anzu seemed a little weird at school the day before she disappeared without a trace. Yuugi and Malik are now on their own searching for a madman. Malik and Yuugi both realize that they'll have to leave the country, and fly to America. Where shall they begin?  
  
---  
  
_ "Flight 193 leaving from Domino City, Japan to New York City in America leaves in one hour, I repeat one hour!"_ (A/N: New York = NYC = New York. Got it?)  
  
---  
  
"Malik, hold on!" Yuugi yelled as Malik ran along the grass of Domino Park. "I doubt he would be in Domino anymore! And when he called me, he said Amer—...MALIK."  
  
Malik of course, was sticking his head everywhere, searching for clues...in places that would never have had clues in the first place. From tree branches, to fox holes in the dirt. He was determined to make Ryou feel better and to...save the world...  
  
/Oh yeah. Forgot about that detail. Saving the world.../  
  
Malik sweatdropped nervously then turned towards the now yelling Yuugi.  
  
"We have to look for clues first, stupid," Malik smartly added to Yuugi's comments on how he was looking at things. "We need clues to SHOW that we have to go to Americ...wait. We have to...LEAVE Japan...in order to help Ryou?"  
  
This time it was Yuugi who sweatdropped. "Yes Malik, that's what I was _trying_ to tell you before!"  
  
"Oh," Malik replied, pink slightly noticeable on his cheeks. "Well then, we're going to America."  
  
Yuugi grumbled to himself as Malik got to his feet. "We don't know where to start, Malik."  
  
Malik's face turned from happy to grim in under a second. "Well then. We better get going, Yuugi."  
  
---  
  
_"Flight 193 leaving from Domino City, Japan to New York City in America leaves in twenty minutes, I repeat twenty minutes!"_  
  
---  
  
"Yuugi? Are you sure you want to go with Ishtar alone?" Yami's voice had a strong defense in it, but also a bit of protection over his hikari.  
  
"Don't worry Yami, I don't think Malik would hurt me," Yuugi's voice offered.  
  
"Heh. Yeah Pharaoh, I won't hurt your tenshi," Malik scoffed.  
  
"I'm warning you right NOW, Ishtar. If you even dare to harm him. You'll be sorry," Yami growled angrily. Malik nodded and crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
"I wasn't planning to, Pharaoh."  
  
"Yamiiiii. He won't do anything, I promise," Yuugi's small voice melted away Yami's anger in a moment. Yami sighed and sat back on Yuugi's chair.  
  
"I guess I have no say in the matter. Go ahead."  
  
Yuugi grinned happily and even Malik let out a _nice _smile. "Thanks, Yami!" Yuugi's voice rang out as both boys started to run from the Game Shop.  
  
Yami once again sighed and looked out from the frosty window, looking down at the two boys run. "Be safe, Yuugi. I have faith in you." _(THAT SOUNDS LIKE THE PHARAOH WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE. =D)  
_  
---  
  
Before the two went to the airport, Yuugi stopped off at Jou's apartment. After some conversation, Jou agreed to watch over Ryou to make sure he wouldn't try to hurt himself again.  
  
Now it was time for both boys to find the madman that had killed Anzu. Malik didn't know where Amane lived with Ryou's mother before, and that was turning into a growing problem for the Egyptain. But he certainly couldn't ask Ryou, or he would just start sobbing out tears again until he was too tired to continue, or if the headaches made him just stop and fall asleep.  
  
As Yuugi stepped out from Jou's door, he realized that they would have to hurry and make the first plane that they could to the United States. They didn't want to waste any time waiting to catch the next plane that both boys could.  
  
"Thanks again, Jou!"  
  
---  
  
_"Flight 193 leaving from Domino City, Japan to New York City in America leaves in five minutes, I repeat five minutes! All those boarding this plane may now get loaded on."_  
  
---  
  
"Run Malik, come on!" Yuugi hissed as the two hikari's ran into the airport doors. "We have five minutes, hurry up!"  
  
"Im coming, Yuugi, hold your ass for a few minutes and calm down," Malik shot back.  
  
"We only have five minutes!" Yuugi practically screamed at Malik. "Lets get our tickets and get on board, before the plane LEAVES us here in Domino for another three hours."  
  
"Fine, hurry up," Malik spat and ran towards the ticket desks.  
  
"Lady, we need two tickets for the first plane to America," Malik breathed out. Yuugi soon caught up with his partner, his hands on his knees breathing in the air around them.  
  
The ticket woman looked towards the two boys, her hazel eyes narrowing.  
  
"And how old are you two boys?"  
  
"We're freshmen in high school, lady!" Malik hissed. "And we need tickets to America before the damn plane leaves!"  
  
The woman closed her eyes and clacked away at the computer. "Im guessing no passports, then?"  
  
"No ma'am, sorry," Yuugi replied, his composer regained.  
  
'Maybe I should have paid attention in gym class when we did running.'  
  
The lady took an automatic liking to Yuugi. "It's okay, dearie, I'll get you and your strange friend here tickets for the first American flight I can. But you only have..." The woman trailed off and looked at her watch. "Two minutes!"  
  
Malik hit his head with his hand in anger and was about to curse at the lady when he realized that Yuugi was poking him in the back. Hard.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
---  
  
Jounouchi laid his head behind his arms as he watched the sleeping Ryou. This was boring, but someone had to do it. And Yuugi was his best friend, so he couldn't say no.  
  
**Ring!  
**  
Jou almost screamed as the phone next to him arm started to ring, but he bit down on his lip hard to make him stop. He didn't want to wake up Ryou now.  
  
"Hello, this is Ryou Bakura's house, Jounouchi Katsuya speaking."  
  
"Wow Jou, you could fit that all into your head at once? Man you're so formal!" The teasing voice of Honda came on the other phone line.  
  
"Piss off, Honda. Is that all you called me for? To tease me?" Jou laughed softly, as to not wake up Ryou.  
  
"No, actually Jou, it's about Anzu," Honda's voice lost all of its laughter. He was serious about this. Something was bugging at Honda's mind, and he decided to tell his best bud Jou about it.  
  
"What about 'er, man?" Jou's Brooklyn accent rang through the phone lines. _(His accent seems Brooklyn-ish to me.)_  
  
"Remember that last day of school that she came to before she started missing...wasn't she acting...a bit...weird?"  
  
_ -- When the laughing noise reached Anzu's ears and she screamed and  
held her ears helplessly with her hands. Anzu was giving one of her  
godforsaken friendship speeches when the laugh hit her ears. The  
little boy getting the speech ran off, yelling a wonderful string of  
curses at Anzu, who was now sitting on the ground with her hands  
muffed over her ears. She looked around the courtyard nervously. She  
had heard a laugh that sounded like nails scratching on a blackboard.  
Taking her hands down nervously she got up and dusted herself off.  
Honda ran over and asked a mouthful of questions to Anzu, who looked  
as though she went to Hell and came back. --  
_  
"I guess she was acting a bit unusual," Jou offered to his best friend.  
  
"A bit! Jou, do you think Malik did anything? Like...brainwashed her into leaving us and some...raping dude came and killed her?!" Honda was hysterical by then, his pitch in tone going from high to higher.  
  
"I highly doubt Malik did anything to Anzu, let alone Anzu getting 'killed' by someone like that. She would be too high strong to let herself be subdued and not do anything."  
  
"I hope he didn't do anything...because if he did..." Honda started to make a threat but suddenly his voice dipped low. "I'll kill him."  
  
---  
  
_"Please everyone look above you. The safety belt button is still on, so all of you should have your seat belts strapped on. Thank you!"_  
  
Malik groaned and put his hands over his ears. That co-pilot had the most annoying voice ever.  
  
/At least we made it in time./  
  
Malik turned in his seat to face Yuugi, who got the window seat. "Hey Yuugi. How did you get the metal detector guys to let you pass anyways?"  
  
Yuugi sighed heavily. "I told them it reminded me of my dead Grandpa and the two guys felt sympathetic, I guess."  
  
Malik nodded in agreement but then swore to himself as co-pilot's voice came on the loudspeaker again.  
  
_ "Ladies and gentlemen, the safety belt button is now off, so you may unbuckle your seat belts. And please, enjoy your trip over to America. And thank you for flying with us."_  
  
Malik sighed.  
  
/It'd be just great if you'd just keep your mouth shut, woman./  
  
---  
  
End Chapt. 17!  
  
Please R&R.  
  
Flame if you wish. I'll keep writing though.  
  
Chapt. 18 Summary: Now in America, Yuugi and Malik start their search, when a storyteller tells them of much despair, as a vampire was haunting the weak, granting wishes to them. Yuugi and Malik suddenly get separated in a storm, and the two are alone in America. Yuugi sees a dead woman laying by an opening of a cave, and memories start to haunt him from bone to bone in his body. Who was this mystery woman that Yuugi remembers?


	18. Akui, Storms that seperate us, and the G...

Deadly Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Plain and simple.  
  
A/N: My teeth hurt. I got braces.  
  
I wrote a new story, peoples! Go ch-check it out. It's called Vash's Exercise Program. ;P  
  
'...' Are Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
/.../ Are Malik's thoughts.  
  
--- Summary of story: Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen when his wish comes true?  
  
Summary of chapter: Chapt. 18 Summary: Now in America, Yuugi and Malik start their search, when a storyteller tells them of much despair, as a vampire was haunting the weak, granting wishes to them. Yuugi and Malik suddenly get separated in a storm, and the two are alone in America. Yuugi sees a dead woman laying by an opening of a cave, and memories start to haunt him from bone to bone in his body. Who was this mystery woman that Yuugi remembers?  
  
---  
  
_"Everyone I'd like to welcome you all to New York City in the beautiful United States of America!"_  
  
--- **(Malik's Point of view)**  
  
"Malik? You awake? Come on, Malik!" a voice rang into my ears and I swore I would feed them to the shadows when the time came. "Wake up Malik, we're in America!"  
  
I opened my eyes to see Yuugi and his tri-colored hair standing close to my face. WAY too close for any comfort and I pushed him into his seat. Hell, I could feel him BREATHING on me, for Ra's sake. Yuugi's eyes blinked a few times and then he smiled. Was he happy to see me? Oh Ra...  
  
"Well good morning, sleep head!" Yuugi cooed happily.  
  
"How in Ra's name can you be so damn happy all of the time, Yuugi? We don't know where the hell we are!" I shot back at him, my head burning from being up so late on the plane. The co-pilot kept asking me out, and I was damn tired of it. I was trying to rule the world once! And some weird lady that never shut the hell up asked me out! Five times! I growled and laid my head back again, only to be poked hard in the shoulder.  
  
"We're in America, Malik. We're searching for the...person," Yuugi whispered. He was acting like a detective. I growled yet again. Yuugi's face fell into a depressed frown. "Don't act like that here, Malik. All we do is find the psycho who killed Anzu, capture him, tell everyone back in Domino, get the man arrested and—..." Yuugi trailed off to start sobbing angrily into his hands. He kept this going for some minutes, everyone around us turning around every minute to see if the strange lad was alright.  
  
I opened my eyes, the sound of crying eating away at my nerves. First it was Ryou, now Yuugi. But Ryou's crying had a point to it. He had lost his sister. Yuugi just lost some ANNOYING friendship-raving loony who probably wished to marry the Pharaoh any time she could. _(A/N: -stabs Anzu- Go Malik.)_  
  
"Yuugi, did you love Anzu or something?" I asked in wonder. It was supposed to be a rhetorical question but Yuugi surprised me with a quick and small...  
  
"...Yes...I did Malik," Yuugi replied through sobs.  
  
My eyes must have gotten huge with Yuugi's reply, because Yuugi started to laugh hysterically and point at my face. Tears were still flying down his face as he continued to crack up with insane laugher. I failed to see what was funny with someone's eyes getting big.  
  
"What the hell is so funny, boy?" I spat at Yuugi. That shut him up in a hurry, but after some moments he started back up again. Everyone again looked back at us, this time thinking that Yuugi was a mental loony.  
  
I'll agree with them.  
  
--- **(End Malik's Point of view)  
**  
As the airliner slowly came to a halt, Malik and Yuugi started to get ready to find their target. The two boys started to make a strategy on how they would get clues about the man.  
  
'I hope this works. Anzu, I'm doing this for you.'  
  
After both boys got off the plane they grabbed their backpacks and ran out from the airport. Both heads shot up at the size of the skyscrapers. _(A/N: Haha...I forgot to give them baggage. Well. They both brought money and some other things in little backpacks, alright? -sweatdrops-)  
_  
'Bigger than Kaiba Corp.!'  
  
"Let's call Jou, Yuugi," Malik stated. It wasn't a question. It was a command. They WERE going to call Jou and see how Ryou was doing. Yuugi didn't have a choice. But Yuugi didn't mind.  
  
Yuugi picked change out of his back pocket as Malik was guarding the phone booth. No one would use it. Even if they had to call to see if their daughter's cousin's baby was born yet. No one.  
  
Yuugi picked up the phone and dialed in the phone number to Ryou's house, via Malik's help.  
  
---  
  
_ -Ring-  
  
-Ring-  
  
-Ring-  
  
"That's strange..." Yuugi replied as the phone kept ringing. Malik looked on in horror as Jou didn't pick up the phone. "Really str—Jou?"  
  
"Im not Jounouchi," a darker voice replied. Yuugi screamed and threw the phone at the wall of the phone booth.  
  
"Where's Jou!" Yuugi screamed into the phone. Malik growled and grabbed the phone out of Yuugi's hand, making Yuugi cry out in pain.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Malik growled into the phone, his lavender eyes burning with fury.  
  
"Ah, Mister Malik Ishtar...we meet finally," the voice laughed, making Malik twist in fear. A real fear.  
  
"Like I said, who the hell are you?" Malik hissed. "And where are Jou and Ryou!"  
  
"Those two? They're...not here, Im sorry," the voice laughed, again making Malik shudder.  
  
"Not...here? But...Ryou...?" Malik was stuttering, so you could barely understand him.  
  
"Your love..? Yes, he's not here," the voice muttered in anger. Malik Ishtar was not like what his master had told him about. He had found Malik's weak point, though. Ryou Bakura.  
  
"He's my best friend, what the HELL did you do to him!" Malik yelled into the phone.  
  
"Nothing Tomb Keeper," the voice responded.  
  
-Click-  
_  
---  
  
Malik slammed the phone against the booth many times until wires started to spark. "DAMN YOU," he screamed into the now dead phone.  
  
Yuugi was still off crying, until someone grabbed his shirt and started to drag him down the street. "MALIK, HELP!"  
  
Malik turned to see an old man with the longest white beard he had ever seen, and baldest head ever dragging Yuugi along a street in NYC.  
  
/Ra...What does that damned man think he's doing?!/  
  
"Let me go!" Yuugi yelled and slapped at the old man's hands in defense. The man then let him go and turned towards Malik and motioned him to follow.  
  
---  
  
_ "You boys are new here," the man says to both Malik and Yuugi. Yuugi nods.  
  
"And you are both seeking answers to save your friends, because one of you made a Deadly Wish to the vampires."  
  
Yuugi looked down as the man scanned his face.  
  
"It was you, young boy. You awakened Akui," the man says, anger hinting in his voice. "The master was right, and the blood he tasted was pure, and not filling, so now he haunts your friends, am I right?"  
  
Yuugi nodded. 'Anzu...'  
  
"He has killed someone close to you because of your wish, and he shall kept doing that unless Akui is killed himself."  
  
"So everyone is in danger?" Yuugi about sobbed out.  
  
"Yes."  
  
_---  
  
Darkened clouds started to gather as Malik and Yuugi left the storyteller's home. Both Malik and Yuugi were in horrible moods as they walked down and up the streets of New York City. They were lost.  
  
A light drizzle started to fall on the boys' heads as they now ran for shelter. But the rain got harder and harder. A single drop felt like a rock against someone's skin. Yuugi started to flinch against the rain and stopped, calling out for Malik to wait. A sharp wind threw their words against the air and Malik couldn't hear a thing.  
  
Yuugi couldn't remember a thing as his eyes closed on him, letting black enter his eyes.  
  
---  
  
Yuugi woke up lying against an oak tree, his head pounding. As he opened his eyes, Yuugi saw that he was in a different part of New York City, where trees were abundant, and rocks and caves filled the area. There were no people.  
  
'What's that?'  
  
Yuugi ran over towards a slumped-over figure lying near one of the caves, thinking it was Malik. As Yuugi got closer, he saw that the figure was that of a human girl. The girl had scraps of material as clothes that were stained red from blood, and her eyes were a glazed over blue from what Yuugi could tell. Her brown hair was knotty and filthy with dirt, dust, and some of her hair was even torn out in different places. Her face was dirty and red, but more noted, her mouth was in a somewhat screaming-shape. Yuugi stopped about ten feet from the girl but something drew him closer.  
  
Like he once knew that girl.  
  
When Yuugi was arms' length away, he remembered where he'd see this girl.  
  
It was her.  
  
The one person Yuugi cared about besides Jou, Honda, and Yami.  
  
That girl was...  
  
"Anzu..."  
  
---  
  
End Chapt. 18!  
  
R&R please and thanks.  
  
Chapt. 19 summary – Yuugi's in some weird Island with Akui, but where's Malik? He's in the same hospital that Amane died in a few days before. Will Malik find the answers? And will Yuugi be able to find Akui (Mr. Vamp), before he'll strike his next victims?  
  
Akui – Malice in Japanese. 


	19. Yuugi's Last Confession and Malik's Prom...

**Deadly Wish**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh still. Man, wouldn't cha think I'd have obtained true glory in fanfiction and could OWN one little anime show?

Talan: Are you kidding..? True glory? Aha.

Yu-Gi-Oh isn't that "little" anymore, anyways.

Talan:…Why do I even help you anymore? .

I could get Kitsune-san to do it…

**Thank you to Livi, Haru-Chan, and yugicutie for the reviews!**

'…' Are Yuugi's thoughts.

/…/ Are Malik's thoughts.

---

Summary of story: Yuugi wishes to be popular. What will happen when his wish comes true?

Summary of chapter: Chapt. 19 summary – Yuugi's on some weird Island with Akui, but where's Malik? He's in the same hospital that Amane died in a few days before. Will Malik find the answers? And will Yuugi be able to find Akui (Mr. Vamp), before he'll strike his next victims?

(Akui – Malice in Japanese.)

---

_"Anzu, Im sorry that you died...I bet it was Akui who did it," Yuugi commented to what was left of Anzu. She was a scary site for anyone to look at, but Yuugi wasn't scared to look at her. He came all this way to see her, and even if her horrible looking body was dead on the outside and her heart and brain had stopped entirely, Yuugi believed that Anzu's dreams and soul was trapped inside of her._

_"I came all of this way for you, to see you...did you know that?" Yuugi just kept telling Anzu about everything that had been going on in Domino since she was kidnapped. Yuugi didn't even know that **he **was the one who kidnapped her and gave her to Akui in the cave. _

_"Everyone misses you. Honda, Jou, Ryou, and even Yami..." Yuugi stopped at Yami's name for a minute, then continued. "Your family...the teachers...and I missed you Anzu. I missed you the most. I just wish I could have stopped Akui from killing you. Then maybe my wish would have never come true," Yuugi just kept talking in circles about wishing she hadn't died, and who missed her._

_"Did I tell you, Anzu? About the wish I made to Akui?" Yuugi didn't wait for a response. Anzu had to know why Akui went after her and killed her. _

"_I wished for popularity, Anzu. I wished that you guys would hang out with me, just like before. You just went straight to Yami for everything, when I was left alone. I would curse at you until school ended and I'd walk behind you after school and I heard you laughing. I was weakened without friends or without Yami. Without friends or laughing together. And then I wished for it all. To see how it was like. I didn't know that..." Yuugi stopped yet again._

"_I didn't know that he would try to kill everyone I care about."_

---

/What in Ra...happened?/

An ambulance siren rang past as Malik slowly grew his senses. His mind was fuzzy and slow but soon his eyes cooperated.

Malik opened his eyes to see that he was near a building with hot, bright lights shining in every possible angle on the sidewalks and a bright sign in front with huge red letters.

_American General Hospital in New York. _

"I was sent to a hospital? Oh joy, what **fun** I will have at an American hospital!" Malik shouted up to the clouds, his patience fading and his anger building. Then it hit him. Hard.

/The hospital Amane was sent to?/

"Hm. Maybe I will have fun at a hospital," Malik grinned and ran towards the opening doors.

---

Yuugi didn't realize until LATER...

That he was stuck on an island.

---

_Doctor Williams to ICU, Doctor Williams to ICU. _

Malik turned his head slightly to look at the boxes that were making the PA announcement to go through.

/It sounds like the damn co-pilot again. Does she stalk me everywhere she goes now?!/

"Alright now. If I was Ryou's sister and I didn't want to be here...Where would I be?" Malik asked himself.

A sudden yelp made Malik turn in his tracks towards a brown hospital door a few yards away.

"Where's my big brother! Where's Ryou!" A little girl's voice screamed into the hallway.

"AMANE," Malik almost yelled as he entered the room, the little girl's eyes staring straight at Malik.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Im your big brother's...best friend," Malik answered, a blush also appearing on his cheeks.

Amane smiled but suddenly she coughed horribly, making Malik's eyes widen. "Y-you know Ryou?"

Malik nodded. "So Amane, what's wrong?"

Amane closed her eyes weakly. "The doctors don't want to say it but...I'm dying!..." Amane started to cry weakly but somehow continued to talk. "My father was always away, and my mother misses my brother so much. I miss him too, and I want to see him," Amane sobbed out.

Malik froze, the tears of his lover's little sister getting to him. "Its okay, Amane. I'm sure Ryou would come to see you..."

Amane looked up, her eyes shining with happiness. "Really? My big brother will come and see me?"

Malik didn't want to tell her the truth. Ryou wasn't coming. His phone didn't work, for crying out loud. Something weird was going on back in Domino, and Malik didn't know what the hell it was. "Yeah, he'll come to see you," Malik stated, his eyes filling up with some guilt.

/Damnit, Ryou. It would take a miracle for you to hear this but...you have to see Amane. I promised her that you would get to see her before she died. Please...Ryou. Come to see her. To see Amane./

---

_Back In Domino - _

Yami sighed as the stars above his head flickered in a mess all over the sky and around the moon. He hoped to Ra that Yuugi would be looking at the same stars soon in America. He missed his little hikari. No. His little koibito. That was more like it. Yami loved Yuugi so much. Yami would protect him from anyone or anything.

**Then why didn't he tell Yuugi not to go to America!**

Yami groaned and put his hands over his eyes, trying to tell himself to just shut up. Thoughts raced through the Pharaoh's mind and soon he just got off the couch, grabbed his jacket, and left the Game Shop. He could still hear the television running inside, but that was fine. He would come back in a little while, anyways. All that he needed was some fresh air and to clear his head of everything. Get on a different topic. It couldn't be anything about Duel Monsters, or about the Millennium Puzzle. Bluntly, he couldn't clear his head of Yuugi. Everything reminded him of Yuugi. The ducks in the park, the Puzzle, his dueling deck...everything.

"Damnit, Yuugi," Yami said, still walking down the street. He sensed something...weird. A dark presence near Ryou's house. Maybe it was just Bakura and Marik, but something told Yami that it wasn't. As he walked closer to the boy's house, Yami realized something. Whatever the dark power was, he'd sensed it before. It was weak before...just barely there, but now, it was strong. He didn't like it, either.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and Yami was surprised to see Jou come out of the house. Something was wrong...

Jou never had a look of pure hate on his face before, even when Malik controlled him with the Millennium Rod. Yami just stood on the sidewalk, his eyes continually narrowing at the boy. When Jou reached him, Yami stepped back suddenly.

"What is the matter, Pharaoh?" Jou's voice whispered coldly. Differently. Yami's shoes clinked sharply on the sidewalk as Jou started for him again.

"Jou, what is going on!" Yami said, his eyes filled with concern. "Is someone controlling you?"

Katsuya just smirked and shook his blonde-haired head, his brown eyes closing in the process. He just stood by the sidewalk a few feet from Yami and sharply opened his eyes again, his eyes now adjusting to see Yami clearly. He looked like the Jou everyone knew...

But inside, something was wrong. Something faced to tear the Pharaoh apart.

Akui.

---

Yuugi just crossed his arms, begging for body warmth to come and heat him up. He had walked around in circles to find a way off the island, but no luck. He was stuck here with the ocean lapping at the blackened shore, the caves, and Anzu. Yuugi hated it.

'Why is she gone?' He asked himself. He rolled his eyes suddenly, as if he had just made an ass out of himself.

'How could I forget...it was Akui.'

With everything it was him. The bane of his hellish wish was because of him. It was just popularity, but Yuugi forgot something his grandfather had told him before he had died.

**Flashback :**

"_Y-Yuugi, before I go...don't feel sad about anything..." __Sugoroku said, pausing to cough into his pale hand. Yuugi was caught off guard and whimpered as the sound ran through him, terrifying him. _

"_Bu-but Grandpa, you're..." Yuugi started to say but was once again caught off guard again by his Grandfather's words._

"_I know, Yuugi. I know. If...you're lost with no one, Yuugi...don't try and get your friends back with spirits you can't control...it...will...just...take---time..." Sugoroku breathed and slowly closed his eyes, too tired and weak to go on._

**End Flashback.**

"I—I should have listened!" Yuugi yelled, digging his fingernails into his palms in anger.

'But you didn't.'

"I know..." He said to himself again. "And I'm sorry to everyone..."

Yuugi just sighed and felt himself break down, felt the tears pour down his face...

But he gave no heed to stop them. He would just give up right here and now. Then he remembered his promise to Yami. He had promised him that he would stay safe and have faith. For Yami...

He would.

--

Malik sighed, pulling his brown jacket over his black shirt. Visiting times were over for Amane, so he just decided to leave. He hated the aura around hospitals. _(A.N:...Hospitals have an aura...right?! o.o;;)_ He hated the smell and the look too, so much disease, so much death.

Amane looked worried as he left, worried that Malik wouldn't keep his promise about her older brother coming. Malik just shut his eyes and kept his eyes closed as he walked, not wanting to know or care for any more tonight.

--

Alright, my reason for taking forever to update...?

School.

Playing Harvest Moon.

Yahoo chat rooms.

Yes, so you can slap me now. –Gets slapped- OW. X-o.

Flame if you want. But I won't care.

Chapter 20 summary:

Malik finds out that Amane is going to go home! He tries to follow her to make sure he can keep his promise since Ryou and Amane are so close. Will it work?

.- Chapter for Malik-.


End file.
